


Nothing To Be Shy About

by R_S_B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Academy Era, F/F, sweet first time strapon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: Afsaneh wants to try something new.





	Nothing To Be Shy About

**Author's Note:**

> I was just overcome by the need to write a story about Afsaneh and Philippa that was the opposite of Taking, my Mirror Universe story where they have rough, aggressive strap-on sex. So this is sweet, loving, first time, slightly awkward, still figuring it all out, strap-on sex.

Philippa was laying with her head pillowed on Afsaneh’s breasts when the other woman brought it up. They’d only been together a few months and the two were enjoying a rare, free afternoon without class. She knew her roommate was out of town, so she’d invited Afsaneh over and the two had quickly taken advantage of the privacy. Philippa was still feeling pleasantly warm and tingly, and even though they were both a bit sweaty, she didn’t want to move out of Afsaneh’s arms. Afsaneh’s voice was unusually hesitant when she spoke.

“Have you ever… been um, penetrated?”

Philippa raised her head up. “Not by anything bigger than your fingers,” she teased. She’d been with a few people before Afsaneh, but she’d just never been particularly interested in that. “Why?”

Afsaneh flushed a little. “I don’t know,” she murmured evasively. “It could be fun.”

Philippa crawled further up Afsaneh’s body, so that their faces were closer together. “Do you… want to fuck me?”

Afsaneh bit her lip. “I’ve considered it.”

Part of Philippa was automatically ready to agree to anything Afsaneh wanted, but another part hesitated. “Well… I guess I’ve never really thought about it. Have you done that?” She knew Afsaneh had more experience with men than she did, so she wasn’t surprised when Afsaneh nodded, blushing. “Did you like it?” Another nod, and her blush deepened. “Well… maybe I should fuck you, then.”

Afsaneh’s eyes widened. “I… Yes.”

Philippa laughed. “You’d like that?”

“Mmhmm.”

Her smile widened and she pulled Afsaneh close, kissing her slowly and deeply. “Well, I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

But after that first conversation, Philippa quickly forgot about it, at least until they were fooling around again, this time in Afsaneh’s dorm room. Afsaneh was half-dressed with Philippa’s hand in her panties when she pulled back suddenly to rummage around in the drawer of her nightstand. Philippa was confused at first, then Afsaneh rolled back over with a bright pink dildo in her hand and a shy smile.

She passed it to Philippa, who took it in her hand and hefted it experimentally. Then she looked up into Afsaneh’s warm brown eyes. “Lay down,” she whispered.

Afsaneh nodded and laid back, dark hair spreading out over the pillow. Philippa set the dildo down between them and leaned forward, kissing Afsaneh under the jaw as she pulled off her panties. Afsaneh sighed and lifted her hips to make the job easier. Once they were off, Philippa’s fingers returned to their work between her thighs. She wanted to make sure Afsaneh was wet enough before she tried to push the dildo inside of her. She pushed her fingers in experimentally and they dipped easily through her girlfriend’s entrance, making Afsaneh gasp.

She pulled back, picked up the dildo, and positioned it at Afsaneh’s entrance. Then she pushed.

And nothing happened.

Frowning, Philippa tried again, this time spreading Afsaneh’s lips with her other hand and sliding the dildo in between. This time it went in a couple of inches and Afsaneh gasped. But Philippa’s brow furrowed together, not really understanding what was making this so difficult.

“Just… in and out a little,” Afsaneh whispered.

Philippa nodded, pulling the dildo most of the way out, then pushing back in. This time it went in another inch and Afsaneh let out a low, quivering sigh. Philippa did it again and Afsaneh moaned.

“ _Yes_ … Just like that.”

Philippa smiled in relief and began to move the dildo in and out and Afsaneh arched her back and moaned again. She laid down next to Afsaneh and leaned forward, kissing her hungrily. Afsaneh struggled to reciprocate, her moans and gasps aggressively punctuating their kisses. She began to writhe and Philippa was surprised by how much it affected her. There was something so intoxicating about having this effect on someone, to watching Afsaneh moaning and writhing at her touch. She felt her face growing hot.

But after a few minutes, Afsaneh’s responses slowed and it was becoming harder to push the dildo in. “Stop,” she murmured, voice soft and low.

“Sorry,” Philippa responded automatically.

Afsaneh gave her a reassuring smile. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Just… touch me.”

Philippa nodded enthusiastically. That was definitely something she knew how to do. She pulled the dildo out and rubbed her fingertips gently over Afsaneh’s clit and the other woman whimpered. They fell into a familiar rhythm, and it wasn't long before she was coming, crying out and curling around Philippa’s hand. She grabbed the hand and slid it back a little and Philippa realized what she wanted. She pushed her fingers into Afsaneh’s pussy and Afsaneh whimpered again and held her hand in place, not letting her pull it back immediately.

She had taken several big gulping breaths before she was able to untense, slowly uncurling and letting go of Philippa’s hand. When she had finally caught her breath, she climbed on top of Philippa and pushed her back onto the bed. Philippa smiled and felt her stomach flip in anticipation. Afsaneh grinned down at her hungrily and then her face disappeared between Philippa’s legs and Philippa didn’t see her again until she was done screaming.

* * *

After that, Philippa decided she wanted to surprise her girlfriend with a new toy. And so she found herself spending an inordinate amount of time scrolling through different options and styles of strap-ons on her PADD. The problem was she didn’t really know what she wanted. She just didn’t have any experience to base a judgment on.

And so she continued to scroll.

“Get the one with the underwear harness, anything else is just obnoxious.”

The voice behind her came out of nowhere and Philippa just about jumped out of her skin. She shoved the PADD face-down on the couch and turned to see her roommate standing behind her.

Katrina had obviously just returned from a run. Her face was flushed, her hair in a high ponytail, and she was dressed in her Starfleet Academy tank top and exercise shorts. And she had an annoying grin on her face.

Philippa flushed, but Kat just waved reassuringly. “It’s nothing to be shy about. I have one.”

That set her brain turning. “But… why do you--”

Kat’s grin got bigger. “Well, Gabe really likes it wh--”

Philippa interrupted her before she could continue. “Oh. Oh no. I really did _not_ need that image in my head.” She squeezed her eyes closed as though she could block out the image of her roommate pegging Gabriel Lorca.

It didn’t work.

Katrina shrugged and drank some water from her water bottle. “You asked.”

Philippa groaned and laid back on the couch, covering her face with her arms, hating that Katrina was right. She felt the couch sag as Katrina sat down on it. “Look, I know… it’s a personal thing. But if you need any advice or help choosing, I’m here.”

Philippa grimaced, then dropped her arms with a sigh, giving in to the inevitable. “Thanks,” she admitted, looking up at her roommate. “So, the underwear harness?”

Katrina smiled.

* * *

Philippa came first.

She hadn't been able to keep the surprise a secret, and Afsaneh had now been waiting for several days to try it out, anticipation making her uncharacteristically tense and impatient, and making Philippa more than a little nervous. They'd both agreed a nice orgasm might help with the nerves.

When Philippa was done, she was boneless, sprawled across Afsaneh’s bed carelessly. Afsaneh waited patiently for her own turn, curled around Philippa and idly stroked her fingers across Philippa’s belly.

When Philippa finally felt like she could move again, she rolled over, pulling her girlfriend in close for a soft kiss. Afsaneh kissed her back hungrily and Philippa giggled and pushed her back onto the bed. “I think you _want_ something,” she murmured, still grinning.

Afsaneh nodded, “ _Yes_ ,” and her voice was soft and low and raspy and it made Philippa’s stomach twist with pleasure.

Philippa pulled up on her knees and climbed out of bed, grabbing the strap-on from the chair. It was the one Katrina had recommended (a fact she had not shared with

Afsaneh, as Philippa knew how embarrassed she would be that Katrina knew what they were up to), and Kat was right, the underwear harness was easy. She pulled it right on, and the dildo bobbed between her legs. Staring down at it, Philippa found the sensation a little odd. But Afsaneh was smiling and reaching for her and Philippa quickly climbed back into bed.

Afsaneh pulled her close for a kiss, but it didn’t last long, because Philippa was pulling back to remove the rest of Afsaneh’s clothes. Once she was naked, Philippa knelt down between her legs and began to lick gently between Afsaneh’s lips. She was sucking on Afsaneh’s clit when she felt a hand tangle itself in her hair.

“Pippa… “ Afsaneh moaned, “ _please_.”

Philippa swallowed and nodded. She knelt closer to Afsaneh and placed the dildo at her entrance. Afsaneh was biting down on her bottom lip and her breath hitched as Philippa entered her.

She didn’t get very far and Afsaneh winced. Philippa stopped. “What is it?”

She gestured to the drawer in the bedside table. “Lube.”

Philippa nodded and pulled out before retrieving the lube from the drawer. She squirted some on the dildo, and half of it slid off, falling uselessly onto the bed. She squirted a little more onto her hand, and rubbed it up and down the dildo. She looked questioningly at Afsaneh, who nodded.

Philippa repositioned herself and pushed in again, and it was much easier this time. Afsaneh arched her back and whimpered.

“Better?”

“Yes,” she gasped.

Philippa smiled. She pulled back and pushed in again, but found the position a little awkward. Philippa repositioned and tried again. This time it was better, and Afsaneh moaned encouragingly, pulling her legs up into the air. Philippa tried to rest her hands on Afsaneh’s legs, but she still felt like she didn’t have anything to brace herself against. She wrapped her arms around Afsaneh’s thighs, knees bent over Philippa’s elbows, feet in the air, and she pulled Afsaneh close, dildo pushing in deep and making Afsaneh moan. She rocked her hips, thrusting into Afsaneh, and Afsaneh almost bounced, the force pushing her away then bringing her back down against Philippa’s hips. Afsaneh moaned again and Philippa thrust again.

“Pippa… “ Afsaneh moaned.

Philippa thrust into her again. “Do you like that?”

Afsaneh groaned but didn’t actually answer.

Philippa let go of her legs and leaned forward, placing a hand on the bed on each side of Afsaneh’s head. Afsaneh automatically wrapped her legs around Philippa’s waist, feet crossed behind her back. Philippa rocked forward, pushing into Afsaneh. “Do you _like that_?” she asked again.

Afsaneh groaned. “I thought… that was obvious,” she forced out.

Philippa smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She rocked forward again, then again, slowly finding a rhythm. She was just getting the hang of it when Afsaneh started moving against her. She was glad to see Afsaneh was enjoying herself, but it threw off Philippa’s rhythm and she struggled for a moment to find it again. But once they were moving together, it was sublime. Afsaneh was breathing fast and her hands scrabbled against Philippa’s back. She moaned and Philippa wanted to bury herself in the sound. Involuntarily, she thrust into Afsaneh harder.

Afsaneh cried out. “Fuck!”

She thought that was a _good_ “fuck,” but she leaned in close to check. “Okay?” she whispered.

Afsaneh smiled up at her and tangled her hands in Philippa’s hair. She pulled Philippa even closer, noses brushing together. “Yes,” she whispered back, and Philippa could feel Afsaneh’s breath on her lips.

Philippa groaned, but it was cut off as Afsaneh swallowed it in a kiss. They began to rock together slowly as they kissed. Afsaneh’s lips were warm and so soft and her hands were still in Philippa’s hair, short, blunt nails grazing her scalp.

Afsaneh began breathing faster again and Philippa responded in kind, her movements accelerating, Afsaneh’s cries getting louder.

“Pippa… “ Afsaneh gasped. “I’m so _close_ … I just--” Philippa paused and sat back on her feet, watching as Afsaneh’s hand slowly snaked down between her legs. She began to touch herself. “Okay. Keep going.”

Philippa nodded and resumed, grabbing Afsaneh’s thighs. She didn’t thrust hard this time, just tried to keep a steady beat. Afsaneh gasped and whimpered beneath her, fingers deftly moving over swollen, aroused flesh. When her fingers suddenly started moving faster, Philippa knew it was happening.

“Oh, _god!_ Fuck! Pippa!”

Philippa felt like she should be doing more, but it took all her focus to just keep going. Afsaneh bucked beneath her and she lost all semblance of rhythm. She kept going until Afsaneh stopped screaming and her fingers stilled.

When they were done, Afsaneh’s chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Philippa pulled out, a little out of breath herself. She climbed over Afsaneh, wanting nothing more than to curl against her girlfriend and never let go. As she laid herself down on top of Afsaneh, however, she found that the dildo was both sticky and poking them uncomfortably in the hip. Getting up reluctantly, she pulled the harness off and tossed it back on the chair before laying back down with Afsaneh. Her girlfriend greeted her enthusiastically, reaching for her and holding her close. Philippa pressed her cheek into Afsaneh’s shoulder and let her eyes fall shut.

“I love you.” Afsaneh’s voice was so soft, she felt it more than heard it. Philippa smiled but didn’t bother to open her eyes.

“I love you, too” she whispered.


End file.
